Animal I Have Become
by MelissaLovesRH
Summary: This is a rebel fanfiction. When two groups of teenagers from separate schools clash, havoc breaks loose... Warning: Swearing and suggestive themes. Jackunzel eventually
1. Chapter 1 - Psychosocial

**So, I'm scrapping all of my old fan fictions and I've decided to start again. I've got more ideas and plots than ever before and I'm aching to begin writing them :D So this chapter is going to be more of an introduction and some of you may not like it as I'm bringing on different sides of characters but haters gonna hate! I'm very fond of descriptive reviews and constructive criticism. I prefer longer, helpful reviews than the short, one sentence ones but either way they help me out so review till your hearts are content! **

**~Mel**

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ Psychosocial

Berkingham High was an ordinary high school. It had ordinary corridors, ordinary classrooms, ordinary teachers and ordinary pupils. Well...Most of them anyway...

It was a relatively small town where everybody knew everyone and got along just fine. The town had a medical clinic, small shopping centre, one large supermarket, one school, many houses and a great deal of woodland scenery. So, fairly ordinary right?

It was an ordinary town to be honest but, as noted before, not all the pupils were 'normal' as society would like to believe. There was a group of teenagers at Berkingham High that were classed as 'outcasts' or 'devil worshippers' as some said. But the second one was complete bullshit.

This group involved around half a dozen teenagers so it wasn't a massive group, but they pretty much ran the school themselves. They were what society would call; emos, scene kids, goths, grebs, rebels, or whatever else they were labelled as.

You get the picture...

And they were rebellious, sly, hyper, weird, spirited and they believed in individuality. Of course, they had dark and depressing pasts, some of them were still going through it, but they were themselves and cared about each other and above all, they were still human!

This group of half a dozen kids included Rapunzel Corona, Merida Dunbroch, Mavis Dracula, Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Haddock and Flynn Rider.

The leader of the group was Rapunzel Corona. But before you take your first impression based on her name; forget it. Her name goes against all fairy tales! She had beautiful, long hot pink hair that glided all the way to her hips, her hair had many layers and the longer layers were often extensions. She had a jet black stripe along the left side of her brightly coloured hair and to finish it off, she had a thick fringe that swept across the left side to the right that covered her forehead completely.

The rebel had quite a collection of piercings. She had a black septum piercing, horse-shoe snakebites, silver cheek piercings and on her ears she had her: tragus, industrial, and three lobe piercings. On her left ear, she had a white ear stretcher in her first hole. Her face was quite exquisite, she had a very pretty face. It was princess like, as if she'd stepped out of a fairy tale... Minus the piercings and hair colouring! She had a cute button nose and pink plump lips. She had a pair of green eyes with a set of thick lashes and perfectly shaped eyebrows. She wore black eye liner around the whole of her green eyes that joined together with a thick flick at the end.

That day, Rapunzel had chosen to wear all her favourite things to school. She wore black, shiny Dr. Martens on her feet, paired with black, ripped tights. She worse black denim shorts with a hot pink, studded belt. The top half of her body, was covered with an 'Of Mice & Men' band tee and a leather, studded jacket. Her personality was quite sassy and she wouldn't hold back a hit, although she was better with her verbal fighting than her physical.

Merida Dunbroch was Rapunzel's best friend. They'd been like since they were baby's since their parents were good friends as well. Merida had a fiery temper and she along with Astrid, were the female fighters of the grouping. Merida was a ginger, red-headed girl with a thick, wild, head of orange curls. Her hairstyle fitted her personality with no exception. Her hair was completely natural, including the style of curls! She had a rounded facial structure with a pair of bright blue eyes and ginger eyebrows that were often hidden behind her hair. She had pale pink lips that were pointed and her nose was small as well. She wore little makeup, except a single line of eyeliner on the top of her eyelid that flicked at the end.

Merida was dressed in her favourite electric blue, skinny jeans with a white studded belt. On her feet, she had chosen a pair of grey, faded combat boots. A Slipknot band tee was presented clearly on her top half with a denim, sleeveless jacket. Merida would often, always and literally always, have a set of electric blue headphones plugged into at least one of her ears where her screamo music would blare at the highest volume she could set it as.

Mavis Dracula was a fairly quiet girl. She didn't like to be involved in the fights that the gang often would get themselves into. She would usually make comments quietly and share tactful comebacks with the group. She was shorter than all the others and she was the most insecure about herself than the other girls were which was the main reason she hated arguments with people she despised. However, the girl was still bright and bubbly; always willing to go on an adventure and make the best of life.

She had a silver studded nose piercing and a single lip ring on the left corner of her small pink lips. She had matching, black plugs on her first holes of her earlobe that had matching white skull and crossbones painted on. Her face was smooth and her skin was surprisingly pale. Her eyes were painted with black eyeshadow on the her eyelid and then a line of eyeliner was painted on under her eye. She wore black lipstick that was sharp and slick, making her shiny white teeth luminous when she smiled.

This Monday, Mavis had chosen to wear her black, shiny leggings with a pair of black converse. She wore a white vest top that had a Pierce The Veil band shirt over the top. The material of the band tee was slightly see-through, hence the vest top. Instead of wearing a coat, she had opted for a pair of black gloves that went all the way to her elbows. On both arms she wore a variety of bracelets that jingled whenever she swayed her arms. On her neck, she wore a black, silver studded choker necklace as well.

Astrid Hofferson. She was the other fiery female of the group. She had dark blonde hair with a choppy fringe. Today, it was pulled into a large fishtail braid, which was then pulled around to hang over the left side of her shoulder. She had helix piercings that trailed all the way along her right ear and a single, purple ear stretcher on her left earlobe. Astrid had her tongue pierced and she had angel bites as well as her smiley pierced.

Her makeup was fairly subtle as she had fairly pale skin with small line of eyeliner on the top of her eye and on the bottom that joined together at the end, but without a flick this time. Her lips were painted with a deep red lipstick to add to her deviling aura.

Today, she wore red tartan styled leggings with black and white, stripped high-tops. She had a black Bring Me The Horizon hoody as well which hid her collection of bracelets that covered her right wrist and arm.

Then there was Hiccup Haddock, he was a quiet, shy and self-conscious brunette. His nose and cheeks were decorated with light brown freckles in many shades and sizes. He had dark green eyes and a fairly toned skin colour. He was small and didn't have much meat or muscle to him, he was classed as one of those wimpy kids. But when it came to protecting his friends, he could develop quite the temper! His brown hair was straightened and it sweep over his forehead, hiding his right eye.

The boy wore jet black, skinny jeans with black army style boots to match. His jeans had a black and white, checked handkerchief hanging out of the left-front pocket. He wore an olive green, v-neck t-shirt with a black leather jacket.

The lastly, there was Flynn Rider. He had the 'smolder' in the group. He portrayed a very self-centered personality and appearance, although this was mainly just a magical veil that hid away his past and regrets that nobody except a few that was to hear or speak of. Flynn had dark brown hair that was styled into a quiff. One of his trademark fashion statements was his love for bandannas. He'd always be wearing a bandanna around his forehead.

On this day, Flynn was wearing blood red skinny jeans along with white converse. He wore a white, All Time Low band tee with a grey sleeved, denim jacket. He would often be wearing his black and white checkered ruck sack with the loose straps as well, he prized that bag just as much as his bandannas.

These friends were extremely unique and they were always trying to have fun but today, they were about to deal with a very abnormal day...


	2. Chapter 2 - Crooked Young

**Errmaagaawd! It's chapter two ;D Had a really bad night so trying to take my mind of things by writing this so I hope you enjoy c: Just for a head up on this chapter; it is set in another school and then it'll become self-explanatory. **

**Review feedback:**

**DawnBreaker00 - Haha! All bands I mention are my favourites! I hope you enjoy the rest of my story c:**

**ImagineDragonz7 - I'm glad you're liking so far! And I apologise for the wait, thank you for the support :3**

**FloraIrmaTyree - Asjdklasjdfja I never thought you would read one of my stories :o I love reading your stories, you're an amazing writer! Haha! I love these bands so much ;D I'm very weird myself so no need to worry and I hope you enjoy reading the rest ^.^**

**donthavealogin - I've had this idea for a while and I haven't seen many stories with Rapunzel or Hiccup being punk, they're always the nerds and preppy so I thought: I'll do it! xD I hope you enjoy the rest c:**

**RookiePeanutCookie - First of all, ACE NAME! xD And secondly, thank you very much! I hope you continue reading and love what I have to write in the future. **

**Elsa Frost - Thank you very much for reading my story! I hope my story meets your standards! c: **

**Guest15 - Thank you so much for the support! It means a lot c: Squeeeee xD **

**Sorry about the long wait, I went to a concert last night and I've had loads of other things going on with me horse riding again. It's been very hectic! Please keep reviewing as it keeps me going! Thanks for the support :3**

**~Mel**

* * *

Chapter Two - Crooked Young

So, today was an ordinary day.

Or as normal as a day could be for the students of Burgess High. The sun was shining in the sky, spreading a gold tinge around the surrounding clouds. Birds chirped in a rhythmical harmony, blue tits, blackbirds, sparrows, robins, there were many joining into the chorus. There was a small breeze that lifted the pollen and delightful scents from the flowers and carried it on the way as it drifted past the noses of pupils, children, babies and parents.

It was nearly the end of the semester and summer was soon to begin. Only two weeks left of studying until the end of term exams and vacation. Not long yet..

Burgess was a small town, they residents kept themselves to themselves unless they were good friends. There was little fighting or disagreements in this town with the elder generation, the fighting and disagreements usually occurred with the younger generation; the teenagers.

Jack Frost was in his Freshman years at Burgess High along with his friendship group. There was about half a dozen teenagers in this group and they were all very close friends. Jack was obviously the leader. Then there was his best friend Aster. The pairing was quite peculiar as the two were always arguing and fighting, but needless to say, they would absolutely massacre anybody who tried to hurt the other.

Thirdly, there was Elsa. She was Jack's girlfriend, although they weren't on the best of terms at the moment...

After that, there was Ana or Toothiana who had 'the hots' for Aster, although she was too afraid to say anything in fear of rejection or breaking the circle of friendship they had going. In fifth place was Snotlout, he was the annoying one of the group, always trying to flirt with a girl and always trying to be the best. But the group still loved him as much as each other.

Then lastly, there was Heather, she was the mysterious girl who had appeared at the school in the middle of the freshman year and refused to tell anybody how or why.

Jack was a mischievous child who would often be the leader of all pranks and jokes. He had pure white, bleached hair that was messy had a variety of flicks and strands that stood out from the rest. He had bright, piercing blue eyes that made his hair look more intense than intended, although he had no objections in the first place; he loved it. Jack believed in having fun, he hated seeing people or children upset or feeling like shit about themselves. He'd been there before, his past wasn't pretty. He still has his bad days, everyone does, but he has learnt to live with it and always look at the future and by doing that, he helps others around him overcome their pasts...

Today, Jack had decided to put on his black converse with a pair of jet black, skinny jeans. He also wore a black Of Mice & Men band tee that was a size too big for him. He then had a large collection of bracelets and wrist bands on his arms that came with a variety of colours and shades. He wore an black unzipped hoodie that showed off the logo on his t-shirt. Jack made sure that the bracelets would be shown to people who looked at him, by pulling up the sleeves of the jacket, exposing his impressive collection. Jack had a lot of piercings. He had two 5mm tunnel piercings on his ear lobes and he had scaffolding on his right ear. On his face, he had black studded snake bites and his tongue pierced. He had his septum pierced along with the bridge of his nose.

Aster was wearing dark, navy-blue skinny jeans that had a silver chain hanging from the right-front pocket. He had grey combat boots on his feet that had buckles and chains dotted around him. He wore one black bracelet on his left arm and a multi-coloured tie-dye shirt hung around his chest loosely. Today, he had opted to go without a jacket but decided to take his black rucksack with him and secretly hid a black hoody inside. The straps on the rucksack were loosened so that it looked 'fashionable'. He had a couple of piercings but no where near as many as his best friend had. Aster, had one red ear stretcher on his left ear lobe and then had his septum pierced.

Elsa, Jack's supposed girlfriend, was a very cold teenager... Skin and temperature anyway... Her skin was always ice cold, just like Jack's. But the cold never bothered them apparently! She was very secretive and wouldn't let many people befriend her as she was very insecure about herself. Everyone was always expressing how they believed that Jack and Elsa were 'made' for each other. This was not only because of their body temperatures, but because they both had blue eyes and white hair. However, Elsa's hair was a natural albino white, whereas Jack was originally a brunette. They both shared a love for snow and winter.

Elsa had a abnormal phobia of people touching her hands, nobody except for Jack would be permitted to do so. She always wore white laced gloves over her hands that were laced into snowflake outlines. Elsa had bright blue eyes and a small nose. She had small, thin lips that were painted with a baby pink lip gloss. She had lilac eye shadow on her eyelids and a line of eyeliner that flicked at the end. She had her eyebrows coloured in, darker than the rest of her hair, but not enough to make it look ridiculous. She had a silver stud piercing on the right side of her nose and she had angel bites. Elsa had her first and second hole pierced on both ears but she didn't like the idea of stretching her ears so she kept to the normal.

The teenager had opted to wear her white dolly shoes on her feet along with white laced socks that stopped just above her knee. She had grey, high-waist shorts with a light blue, sparkly t-shirt that was styled to hang over one shoulder, leaving the right one bare. The t-shirt was tucked into her shorts and then it was gently poofed out to give it more style. Her thick, glossy hair was braided to one side and then decorated with tiny flowers.

Ana or Toothiana was a very colourful and excited girl. She was small and petite as her height was only 5"2 and she rarely ate foods with large amounts of calories. She mainly ate healthy foods and sometimes treat herself to a chocolate bar. She wasn't anorexic. But there had been suspicions within the group about it before as they would only see her eat an apple or banana at lunch.. Tooth had extremely white teeth that were perfectly aligned. Her natural eye colour was a forest green, but she would always wear purple contact lenses. Her eyelids were coloured with yellow, pink, purple, green and turquoise eyeshadow along with a thick layer of mascara to amplify the look.

She was wearing a brightly coloured tye-dye tshirt with a controlled theme of pinks and purples. The tshirt was pulled tight around her stomach and tied at the back, revealling a small section of her flat stomach. She was then wearing black leggings and a pair of white canvas shoes with white, floral socks. Ana wore a unzipped hoody that was a pastel green. Her hair was short, spikey and extremely extravagant! Her hair was a mixture of greens, pinks, purples, blues and yellows.

Snotlout was a very boisterous and wild teenager. He was always loud and had to voice his own opinion. In a nutshell, he was quite a self-centred person. He was always trying to flirt and interact with the girls but evidently, failed on the contrary. However, there was one girl who he had his eyes on, who he was slowly winning...

The boy had chosen to wear his black beanie on his head loosely, leaving the fringe styled hair at the front exposed. He was also wearing black skinny jeans with a red studded belt. He had black combat boots on his feet. Snotlout wore a Avenged Sevenfold band tshirt with a black leather jacket.

Last but not least it was Heather, the newcomer of the group. She was a very pretty girl with dark raven hair that stopped just below her shoulders. She had dark eyes that were always decorated with a pair of false eyelashes and black eyeliner. She had dark blood red lipstick.

Heather was a very quiet when it came to her past, whenever someone brought the subject up she would either glare daggers at the victim or refuse to answer anything. So, people had learnt not to ask anymore... She wore black, ripped skinny jeans, black and white boots that stopped just below her knee and a Within Temptation band tshirt. She had opted to straighten her hair today, letting her fringe swoop over her right eye. She had then back-combed some of her layers in order to give it a sense of volume. She wore a selection of rubber band bracelets with various band names and slogans on instead of a jacket of some kind.

The six were about to embark into a very weird and strange day that would cause arguments and other symptoms of emotions...


End file.
